


生殖隔离？完全没有这回事

by shawtheash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Graves with a small limp dick and a vagina, M/M, Rabbit! Original Percival Graves, Slut! Percival Graves, Wolf! Gellert Grindelwald, peeing inside
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 帕西瓦尔年轻得很，正是下崽的好年纪。他的母性像不安分的幼禽在他的子宫里扑腾，只等破壳而出的那天——他的好丈夫要给他下种，而他迫不及待。





	生殖隔离？完全没有这回事

美国魔法部的安全部长是只兔子。

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯是最常见的那种白兔，白绒绒的长耳朵从黑发里支棱出来，耳朵里面粉得像小女孩的梦。他平时穿的大衣盖住了他的尾巴，但他的每一条裤子都特别掏了洞，方便那一团短尾巴伸出来。

草食动物在魔法部高层可不多见，大多数部里的草食动物司文职，还有的直接在家里相夫教子。他们性子温驯、身体柔软，是做妻子的不二人选。一个草食动物若是要强，总要招致一些不赞同的声音；但一个草食动物若是强到能坐上安全部长的位置，大家就会停止质疑他为什么能，而开始尊敬他。因为一只温和的兔子既然能年纪轻轻就身居要职，他就一定要比豺狼虎豹来得更可怕。

相传帕西瓦尔也嫁了人，但没有人见过他的丈夫，大家便只把这流言当流言。不过偶尔也会有人偷偷地意淫，这兔子在人前一丝不苟正正经经，人后又是怎样一副光景呢？

帕西瓦尔的丈夫是头狼。从没有人见过他的丈夫，因为这是头顶危险的狼——大名鼎鼎的盖勒特·格林德沃，把欧洲搞得一塌糊涂又没了踪影，人们都说他不过是在休养生息。

饶是塞拉菲娜·皮奎丽也料不到格林德沃的胆子大如斯，堂而皇之地就住在安全部长家。休养生息？不完全是。他有更重要的事情要同自己的妻子一道完成。

帕西瓦尔年轻得很，正是下崽的好年纪。他的母性像不安分的幼禽在他的子宫里扑腾，只等破壳而出的那天——他的好丈夫要给他下种，而他迫不及待。

备孕期的兔子躁动得不像话，上个班都能湿漉漉地回家。湿的是他涨满泪水的眼睛，迫不及待地索吻的嘴唇，和两腿之间骚得发肿的雌穴。好丈夫格林德沃原本在沙发上小憩，身上忽地就多了一团沉甸甸的肉，帕西瓦尔跨坐在他身上，把他身旁两侧的沙发撑得凹陷下去，一面渴求地吻他，一面用屁股磨蹭他的裤裆。

格林德沃很快地醒来，上头回应着妻子的吻，下头往下一摸，才发现帕西瓦尔憋得慌，连外裤都湿了一块，就湿在他阴穴的正下方，被私处的体温捂得温温热热。他的兔子当即要解他的裤子，声音颤抖着哀求道：“盖勒特——”

格林德沃用力地吻他，两人的嘴唇在分开时几乎发出了响声。他隔开帕西瓦尔的手，严肃地兜住自己的裤链，教训他：“又想趁我睡着就自己爽自己的？”

“我忍不住，盖勒特。”帕西瓦尔恳切地望着他，讨好地眨眼睛。他像蛇一样滑下去，观感美丽又下流，隔着裤子亲吻格林德沃半勃的阴茎，可怜巴巴地用舌尖轻舔他的手：“求你了，盖勒特——我先帮你吸，好吗？”

但说真的，格林德沃现在十分内急。“我得先去趟厕所。”他如实说道，偏偏在性事上如此性急的妻子却不依，八爪鱼般柔软又强硬地按着格林德沃，扯开了他的裤子。“你可以尿我里面。”兔子小声说道，脸上红得发烫。

格林德沃小腹一紧。他抓着帕西瓦尔的头发，把妻子梳理得整整齐齐的背头抓得一团糟，声音一瞬间低哑了下去，甚至多了几分危险的意味：“从哪儿学的这种荤话，帕西？”

“我哪里需要学？”帕西瓦尔喘息着，他掏出格林德沃的阴茎，实行礼节般先吻了吻裸露的龟头，又挑起眼睛往上看，“我在你面前便忍不住了。”

他说完就把格林德沃的老二往嘴里吞，没给格林德沃一秒说话的机会，像在享用佳肴似的吸得啧啧作响。格林德沃闷哼着，伸手去捋帕西瓦尔的耳朵，他的兔子才发着抖慢下了动作，让格林德沃得以从快感中偷得喘息的机会。

帕西瓦尔湿得不行，一边给丈夫口交，一边偷偷地去摸自己流水的阴穴，但格林德沃从上边看得清清楚楚，抓着帕西瓦尔的头发迫使他抬头，警告道：“帕西。”

“我错了，盖勒特，我错了——”他的妻子立刻服了软，噙着泪的眼神可怜兮兮，讨好地揉捏他的囊袋，一点点地舔湿滑的马眼。帕西瓦尔收回手，开始专心致志地吸格林德沃的阴茎，但他手上分明还带着从自己的雌穴里刮来的淫液，粘稠又温热地抹在格林德沃的柱身上。

他把口中的性器吞到底，直到龟头顶到自己的喉口，呕吐反射促使他的喉咙像肉穴一样收缩，直让格林德沃呻吟出声。雄兽的认可叫母兔子兴奋得紧，更加卖力地上下吞吐，好像自己的嘴就是胯下的逼，把丈夫在嘴里榨出精来他就能怀孕。格林德沃在他嘴里硬得像铁，及时从帕西瓦尔的唇间抽出来，帕西瓦尔大张着嘴，迷茫地抬头看他，口水和前列腺液一道从他的唇边溢出来，粘粘稠稠滴滴答答。

“躺好，帕西，”格林德沃捏着帕西瓦尔的下巴吻他，两人亲得一塌糊涂，“我要操你了。”

他说得直白，帕西瓦尔的穴里猛地流了一股水出来，难耐得发抖。裤子还好脱，马甲和衬衫让他解得快掉下泪来，格林德沃替他解开扣子，伸手进去猥亵他逐渐鼓胀的胸部，玩弄他扩大的乳晕和直立的奶头，让帕西瓦尔挺着胸哭叫起来。

这事没人知道，但帕西瓦尔的阴茎没多少用处，小得像还未变声的青春期男孩，至多只能半勃，骑乘时能被操得上下拍打，可包皮还是长长地包到尽头，高潮时只是从那褶皱堆积的小孔里流出精来。他的阴囊倒是正常的成年雄性水准，圆滚滚又红彤彤，像对羞涩的小姐妹挤在一起，沉沉地坠在无法勃起的鸡巴下面。

格林德沃用手指抬起那两只圆鼓鼓的囊袋，龟头在湿得发肿的穴口磨蹭，然后挺身插入。帕西瓦尔快乐得尖叫，整个人被操得摇摇晃晃，还要努力地用双腿去勾丈夫的腰，求他操得再深一点、再快一点，要他操开最深处的宫口，把精液全部灌进去。

发情的兔子说起荤话来全然不过脑，倒把格林德沃听得变了眼神。他沉下腰，凶猛地顶入帕西瓦尔柔软肿大的阴道，帕西瓦尔的尖叫声被顶成碎片，格林德沃的头几次抽插就让他颤抖着高潮了一次。他的肉穴内壁拼了命地收缩，连带着两腿也收拢了，把格林德沃紧紧地夹着，喷水喷得头晕眼花。

格林德沃贴心地等了好一会儿，只是在比较浅的地方慢慢地磨着，等帕西瓦尔缓过神来，他才重新往更深处撞去。帕西瓦尔的嗓子干得像着了火，他咬着嘴唇从鼻子里呜咽，只感觉自己被操开了、操熟了，格林德沃的阴茎进入他就像刀劈进皮肉，要把他的阴道操到绝对服帖，为孩子的出生做好准备。帕西瓦尔的淫水杂着格林德沃的精液从两人的交合处溢出来，淅沥沥地淋了一沙发。

格林德沃的手绕到他的背后去，掐着他的尾巴根轻晃，帕西瓦尔立刻起了反应，抖得像痉挛，声音里带着哭腔，抽抽噎噎地呻吟。他没有用的鸡巴半软不硬，稀薄的精液是从顶端的小孔里一点一点地流出来的，可怜地滴在自己的小腹上。格林德沃把额发往后捋，挺着腰抽插，每一下都擦过帕西瓦尔的敏感点。帕西瓦尔叫得破了音，快要在格林德沃的身下缩成一团，眼睛不断地往上翻，格林德沃就知道他又快到了。格林德沃俯下身，在帕西瓦尔的耳边说：“给我下只小狼崽，帕西。”

帕西瓦尔呜咽着，浪叫变成了断在喉咙里的一阵长久的振动，翻着白眼迎来了第二次高潮。格林德沃撞开了他的宫口，顶在那里小幅度地抽动，直到他低声呻吟着，把精液一股股地灌进帕西瓦尔的子宫里。他转头去吻帕西瓦尔，他的兔子被操得稀里糊涂，本能地回应他的吻，他射完了也不肯让他走，两腿仍然勾着他的腰，下意识地要含着丈夫的阴茎来延长高潮。

格林德沃就是在帕西瓦尔抽搐般收缩的阴道里失了控——他抱着帕西瓦尔，用力得像要把妻子按进自己的身体里，哑声骂了句脏话，不同于精液的、滚烫的液体从他的马眼里喷出，一道流进了帕西瓦尔的雌穴里。母兔子迷茫地睁着眼，一时还没反应过来发生了什么，只是温顺地承受着。

格林德沃抽出不时还轻抽一下的阴茎，骂帕西瓦尔贪吃。他并非真心责难，于是帕西瓦尔鲜廉寡耻地笑了起来，与其说是按倒了格林德沃，不如说是用身体把格林德沃拱得向后翻倒，然后他开始吮吸那根刚刚操过自己的阴茎，把它舔得干干净净，又故意去吻格林德沃。格林德沃发了狠地回吻，一手搭在帕西瓦尔的尾巴根上，于是帕西瓦尔颤抖着，淫液从阴道里溢出，沿着腿根往下滑。

帕西瓦尔确信，就像信神一般坚信，格林德沃的精子已经在他的子宫里扎根生长，而他终将为自己的丈夫孕育一只小狼崽。他近乎虔诚地捧着格林德沃的脸亲吻，被自己心中的爱意淹没。

END


End file.
